1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional switch with an indicator, in which a plurality of functions can be selected by a combination of rotation of a dial knob and an operation of switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-054290 discloses a related art of a multifunctional switch with an indicator. According to the related art, the multifunctional switch is provided with a dial knob and a rotary encoder linked with a plurality of switches. Functions can be selected by rotating the dial knob. The dial knob is provided with a translucent window at a center thereof so that an operator can see an indicator (LCD) installed therein.